User talk:KyleH
uhh hi, I just wanted to help, you see I go on Fallout Fanon wiki, and I went here to see some of the good machinima, and frankly I find this site to be lacking, I mean there are more stuff, like Halo Robot Chicken, Deserted, and much much more. Also you need to Update your Red Vs Blue article. -- 14:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yo Got your message. Just wondering if you have a youtube, so maybe we can exchange interests. Also, I'm friends with DSF, so I might edit content around on Matchmaking, alright? If only this place was as "advanced" a Halopedia now this is something i would spend hours editing, oh lol sorry for going on and on, yeah well if you have XBL go ahead and add either UNKNOWN HERO117(me) Any of these you'll have to say something regarding VII Pro Spartan Command2 JUSTINHWD954 AlignedLoserboi yeah so we need as many as we can get, so if you would like to help then I say with the utmost sincerity welcome to VII Productions! Sincerely, Unknown Hero CEO of VII Productions :Heya! It's great that you're excited about the wiki. Unfortunately, I'm not talented enough to make Halo machinima myself, so I don't have a Youtube channel, but I'm really excited to see what everyone else comes up with. You're right that this wiki isn't quite as advanced as Halopedia, but it has to start somewhere. Someone like you has to help make it that advanced. :) --KyleH (talk) 22:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Two pages Hey can you delete or say any admin to delete the page Hard justice. We already have one and is better.--Flood12345 23:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :What about redirecting it instead? Just remove all the page text, and in its place, put #REDIRECT Hard Justice --KyleH (talk) 21:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion request Okay, now tell me this isn't a farce. This article must have been written by the same guy who it's about. Okay maybe the name of the writer isn't the name of the guy, but he probably did that thinking he was smart. This abomination page: http://halomachinima.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cakesniper123&action=edit&section=1 We need to delete this! We fight for what we believe 01:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :It looks to me like Cakesniper123 is a real machinima creator. Perhaps it would be a better idea to try to improve the page rather than removing it completely? --KyleH (talk) 17:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Not Following Rules User:Rick Moranis is not following rules by deleting popular machinima fromt he main page without permission, which, by dictionary terms, is vandalism. And the popular machinima he is constantly deleting is a popular machinima. :It looks to me like he is making good-faith efforts to help improve the wiki. If you disagree with what he's doing, you should talk to him on his talk page ... hopefully you and he can come to an understanding about what will work best for the wiki. --KyleH (talk) 17:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Vandal trouble We have a repeated vandal on numerous pages, notably Pregame Lobby, my own user and discussion pages and the pages of User:Emre004. Acts of vandalism range from simply blanking pages and misleading (or possibly mistaken, but surprisingly repeated) edits to leaving offensive messages or edit summaries. He has been told numerous times not to do what he does, but has refused, even going as far to write an abusive response when the creator of Pregame Lobby (the series, not the article) tried to point out that some information in the article was misleading. I have tried to tell him to stop numerous times but I have ended up with no cooperative response, and generally I have ended up with a highly profane reply before the section is ultimately wiped. He has been given numerous chances, but has ignored all of them, and I feel that his fair opportunity has been thrown back in my face. Therefore, the user in question is User:ATP2555 II. Whether this is snitching by reporting him or not, I have had enough as attempting to be diplomatic has resulted in horrifically vulgar and unwelcome experiences. The User Contributions page he has will reveal numerous incidents of his. (It is here: http://halomachinima.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ATP2555_II) Thanks for reviewing. Nemesis645 19:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi there! I blocked him for now. If you are would be interested in adopting this wiki and becoming an administrator so that you can take care of these situations yourself, check out the Wikia Adoption Requests page. --KyleH (talk) 17:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :: I would be interested but I need to make sure that I meet the guidelines more before I apply. Thanks for giving the link. Nemesis645 06:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hey what's hap? Whasup? Got your message from you. Do you happen to have a youtube? Send me it in a message. I just thought the PGL section needed some editing and all that crap. Ok, i'l be seein ya. I do not have a gamertag, i still need to reset my live account. C ya Melon123 Hey, can you tell melon123 to stop editing my NarutoROCKS189 article? he keeps posting false information about myself and other related stuff. NarutoROCKS189 21:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I blocked an IP address that was vandalizing the article. I'll keep an eye on it, but if you continue to have trouble, please let me know. --KyleH (talk) 23:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC)